twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlesburgh Junction Productions
Background Arlesburgh Junction Productions was made on June 22, 2014. The account was formerly called George And Dylans TWR and extras, and the operators are George and Dylan. Series Their series is called Tales From the Arlesburgh Junction, or TFTAJ. Season 1 is as listed below: 1: Turntable Turmoil 2: Skiff and the Sailor 3: The End of Oil 4: Station Probation 5: The Vicar 6: Mind My Motor '''(2 parts) 7: Perfect Storm 8: '''Arlesburgh Hill Frenzy S:TFD S:TFD is the acronym for Sodor: the Final Days, a special set for Autumn 2016. The length and full plot & setting is undetermined, though it is likely to be often taking place off of Sodor, at least partially. The target release is set between August-November 2016. It will be mainly live action and although it is being filmed before TFTAJ S1, it will be uploaded afterwards. Non-TWRC involvment After a dispute on 12/27/15, George and Dylan decided to secede from the TWRC. They are currently contemplating a move to re-join, under certain terms that have been released by George on Twitter. Media * G+* * YT * Twitter * Instagram* * Facebook * Snapchat* * Kik* *=not active Leaving After a fight with a number of community "hierarchs" on Twitter in December of 2015, George persuaded Dylan to leave the communit, which they announced in January of 2016 in a short low quality YouTube video uploaded in the middle of the night. They continued making TWR videos despite taking exception to many of their brethren. 2 years, 5 hours and 11 minutes after the account was created, it was hacked and the name changed to "We Suck" and immediately to "You Suck" becuase the channel name was in the format of a first and last name, which google only allows you to change twice every 6 months. This hacking was allegedly carried out by members of the community that were in the fight against him on twitter. George is still collecting evidence of this, and will present this to the community once his "investigation" has closed. Effectivly not able to change the name of the account, which George spent the whole summer essentially in vain trying to do, the day before George's 8th grade and Dylan's 7th grade started, on September the 4th, 2016, they made a video uploaded at midnight, which was up until the deletion of that channel 24 hours later. Dylan has effectively left any involvement in the community, whereas George is active on twitter and has stated an intention to restart on instagram. He still maintains varied level of contacts with a number of acquaintances on Twitter, and still watches TurtlesandThomas, MilkTankerMedia, and ThomasWoodenRailway on YouTube. He is considered exceptionally disagreeable and provocative, which he says is true. In November of 2016, members of the community made an account on Twitter called @GeorgeanDylans, making people believe it wa them promoting racism and suicidal messages. In response, George changed his Twitter name to @gvaggeorgeyt from @georgeanddylans. The impersonators subsequently changed their account to @gvageorgeyt, a largely indecipherabl difference. This was eventually resolved. George is now considering starting a YouTube channel where he will occasionally post videos when he desires. They left the community with 187 subscribers and have later stated that they consider themselves former members, as they fit all the requirements. They have maintained their collections to this day and still assimilate themselves into the community occasionally. Trivia * George was the first then-member of the community to see turtlesandthomas' "Sudrian Conflict," as he was subscribed to turtles prior to that series * George and Dylan were the first community members to make their main account with multiple people, without each of them previously being in the communit. * Category:2014 Category:Former Members